PKNA 0: Evronians
Evronians is the first "trial" issue of PKNA. It was written by Alessandro Sisti and Ezio Sisto, and penciled by Alberto Lavoradori. It features the first appearances of a big part of the comic series' cast, like Uno, the Evronians, Angus Fangus and Lyla Lay. Plot Not long ago, a distant planet (that future issues will name Xerba) is invaded by the Evronians. All the inhabitants are enslaved, save for a single individual who watches the devastated planet in despair. Duckburg, present day. Fans are awaiting to see Paperilla Starry, main actress of the soap opera 'Anxieties', as she leaves the Channel 00 building. She averts them by leaving through the back door, but is ambushed by two Coolflames. The Duck Avenger hears Paperilla's car crashing and goes to help, but his gadgets are easily countered by the creatures. The Avenger and Paperilla are saved by the timely arrival of the police, and an Evronian saves the Coolflames using a flying platform. Both the Avenger and the policemen are incredulous. Meanwhile, in an Evronian ship in Earth's orbit, the Evronian named Agron reports to his general, telling that the Coolflames weren't prepared to fight multiple opponents but got a holo-recording of a new subject (the Duck Avenger). The general orders Agron to find and absorb him. The next day, at Donald's House, Donald is watching 'Anxieties' and finds the actor who plays Perceval, Brad Van Beck, has been replaced by Sean LeDuck. Donald cannot enjoy the soap as he gets a phone call from Scrooge McDuck, who wants to offer him a job. As Donald arrives, Scrooge shows him he bought Ducklair Tower when all the properties of the missing millionaire Everett Ducklair were auctioned, and the skyscrapper was cheap as nobody wanted it due to not knowing how its technology works. Scrooge wants to rent the building and hire Donald as custodian and caretaker until there's enough staff. When Scrooge leaves, Donald decides to count if it's true that Ducklair Tower has 150 floors... and it turns to have an extra floor! In the news offices of Channel 00, reporter Angus Fangus is banned from publishing his note of Brad Van Beck's disappearance. His co-worker Lyla Lay understands Angus is seeking a big scoop, and that's why he left New Zealand. Since Angus cannot deal with Van Beck, he decides to ask about the Duck Avenger. At Ducklair Tower, Donald finds the elevator doesn't reach the 151st floor and decides he will investigate at night as the Duck Avenger, but first he must move his stuff to the tower. When Donald arrives home, he finds Angus Fangus and Camera 9. Angus asks if Donald, as the Duck Avenger's friend, knows what is he hiding, which gets Donald angry. Angus then mentions he was just passing on his way to the house of Sam Plot, the writer of 'Anxieties', as he has been assigned to cover his party, and then Camera 9 spills the beans about Brad Van Beck being missing. At night, the Duck Avenger tries to enter the 151st floor of Ducklair Tower, but it's impenetrable. When a rain begins, he takes shelter under a gragoyle head, but the head "swallows" him and brings him inside the technology-laden 151st floor, where he meets Uno, the artificial intelligence of the building. Uno explain that Everett Ducklair's inventions made him rich, but his creativity always led him to create destructive weapons, so he sold all his belongings and left to a monastery. The Duck Avenger gets uneasy with the destructive weapons, but Uno explains that Ducklair instinctively limited himself so they are non-lethal, so the Avenger gets the idea of using them as new gadgets. Uno offers his friendship and help to the Duck Avenger, who then leaves to investigate the Van Beck disappearance. Sean LeDuck goes from Channel 00 to Sam Plot's house, closely followed by the Duck Avenger. LeDuck finds Sam turned into a Coolflame with Agron, other Evronian and other Colflames. Agron explains the Evronians feed on emotions and their absorbed victims turn into Coolflames, their slaves. They will gather the energy of the whole 'Anxieties' cast during Sam's party. The Duck Avenger has heard everything, but is ambushed by an Evronian troop and must escape, without noticing the Evronians shooting a tracer to the 313-X. The Duck Avenger arrives to Ducklair Tower, where Uno finds and destroys the tracer. When the Avenger explains what he found about the Evronians, Uno gets a plan, beginning with Donald calling Scrooge to suggest him to rent the Ducklair Tower terrace for the 'Anxieties' party. Angus, Lyla and Camera 9 also attend the party as special press guests. Agron breaks into the party but his evrongun doesn't work on Lyla. Then the Duck Avenger arrives to stop the Evronians with a new weapon: the X-transformer Shield. Uno also helps by subtly moving parts of the building against the Evronians. When only Agron remains, he takes Paperilla Starry hostage, but the Duck Avenger shoots the X-transformer Shield as a boomerang and it hits Agron, who gets stunned and frees Paperilla, but recovers and calls the retreat. The Duck Avenger leaves too, and seems to disappear, but he actually uses a secret entrance of Ducklair Tower. The Duck Avenger and Uno watch the Channel 00 news, but Angus has rearranged the footage to make it seem as if the Avenger and some "accomplices" invaded the terrace and vandalized the party. After watching it, the Duck Avenger wants some fresh air, but Uno stops him and suggests him a nap instead, as Evronian patrols are seeking him. Category:Donald Duck comic stories